SongFic Drabbles
by Invaderdoom78
Summary: Couples: Jason Voorhees x Michael Myers, Thrax x Ozzy, Creeper x Darry, Pinhead x Carrie White, Toby x Mei Misaki, Harry x Angela, Horny the Clown x Mackenzie, Drayton x Columbia, Nubbins x Dr. Frank n Furter, Chop Top x Pennywise, Ash Williams x Amethyst, Bughuul x Lapis, Babbadook x Blue Diamond, Freddy Kruger x Ghostface, Lipstick face Demon Kurumi, & Wheezing Demon x Quinn


Jason Michael~ If I Never Knew You, Pocahontas/Disney

Walking along the shore of the lake Jason wondered, if he'd never known Michael would he have ever felt this love. He really had no idea how precious life could be, he'd never have a clue, how at last he'd find in Michael the missing part of himself. Michael though their love was so beautiful and it made his whole world bright. He knew well that fear and hate could be so strong, all that's left is whispers in the night, still his heart is saying they're right. There's no moment either one regrets, since the moment that they met.

Thrax Ozzy~ Sk8er Boi, Avril Lavine

Ozzy grinned as he walked by Leah, winking at her when she looked like she was going to wave at him, but was dragged off by her whispering friends. Five years had passed since Ozzy had been taken to Hector and Leah had managed to track him down so she could win him back. Hearing about a concert she went to it and saw him on stage rocking with the band. After it ended she tried to get back stage to see Ozzy but found him in the arms of Thrax. When he saw her he smirked as he french kissed Ozzy letting her know the cell was his now.

Creeper Darry~ Something There, Beauty and the Beast/Disney

As he and Creeper walked around the old church yard Darry was surprised that he hadn't been chained up in a room and it made Creeper seem sweet and almost kind even though, at first, he was mean and unrefined, and it was a bit alarming. Turning around Darry laughed when he saw an unamused Creeper with several crows sitting on him. Hearing laughter Creeper noticed it was coming from Darry who looked away blushing when he realized he'd been spotted. Walking over to him Creeper placed a hand on his shoulder expecting him to flinch at his touch, but he didn't. Leaving them both wonder if there may be something there that wasn't there before.

Pinhead Carrie~ Never Knew I Needed~ Princess and the Frog, Disney

When Pinhead first met Carrie he never thought that she could change his plans or that she could be the perfect distraction. She was everything that he wanted to have making him see there was something missing, a rare and unexpected friend. Carrie was someone that Pinhead would have never chosen, but at the same time never want to lose. She was the best thing he never knew he needed. The way she smiled, comforting him with her laughter. Who knew that he could be so unexpectedly and undeniably happier. Now it's so clear he needs her here always.

Toby Mei Misaki~ Here Besides me, Mulan 2/Disney

While Mei and Kouichi, who was possessed by Toby, sat in the basement of her mothers doll shop Toby decided to try something.

"Hey Mei" Toby said getting her attention "I'll show you wealth you've never seen; the moon and shadows, the sunless clouds, and the winter's dream"

"Hm?" Mei asked looking over at the demon

"If you never know how much you cared 'till you are parted by a stormy sea?" Toby said turning Mei to face him "how could I let you go? How could I bear my life without you here with me?"

"The world's a door that's open wide because you're here beside me. With the moon and sun to guide me now our hearts can be free" Mei said kissing Toby

Harry Angela~ I See the Light, Tangled/Disney

Standing deep in the center of a mine Angela watched as Harry cracked a rock in half shining the flashlight into it casting a purple light around them. Angela had spent so many years on the outside looking in, never knowing just how blind he'd been. Now everything seems so clear to him, he's where he's meant to be. All those days of living in the blur of wanting to stop the Valentine's dance, Harry never truly saw things the way they were. Now everything was crystal clear for both of them, at last they saw the light, and everything was warm and real and bright.

Horny the Clown x Mackenzie~ Candle on the Water, Pete's Dragon/Disney

"I'll be your candle on the water" Mackenzie said to herself as she walked into Hella-burger "my love for you will always burn. I know you're lost and drifting but the clouds are lifting. Don't give up you have somewhere to turn" she ventured farther into the building "a cold and friendless tide has found you. Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down. Keep holding on you'll make it here's my hand so take it. Look for me reaching out to show"

"I'll never let you go" Horny said appearing behind Mackenzie, wrapping an arm around her waist and arms, and placing a hand on her chest

"Archie" Mackenzie said angrily "get your hand off of my boob"

"Hm, no"

Sawyer/Hewitt family dinner~ Be Out Guest, Beauty and the Beast/Disney (this is just under 200 words)

It was the Sawyers greatest pleasure as they welcomed their most recent guest as they nailed her hands to a chair and tightly wrapped a napkin around her neck while Drayton presented their dinner. Grabbing some of the grey stuff Chop Top forced it into her mouth as she screamed.

"Come on boys let's give 'er a meal she'll never forget" Drayton laughed

She'd never felt so alone or scared in all her life, especially now that Bubba wheeled a very old man into the kitchen and Chop Top shoved her head over a bucket.

"Come on girly" Drayton said placing a hammer in Grandpas hand "there's no gloomy complainin' here, right Grandpa?" weakly Grandpa gave a few blows to her head as his grandsons cheered him on

"Come on Grandpa you can do it" Chop Top said excitedly "we got the banquet all prepared"

Nudging Bubbas arm Chop Top motioned for him to take the hammer, slamming it repeatedly over her head until she slumped over, not moving.

"Let's eat up boys" Drayton smiled

Drayton Columbia~ True Loves Kiss, Enchanted/Disney

"Oh Frankie" Columbia sighed "when you meet the someone who was meant for you"

"Are you fawning over Dayton again?" Frank n Furter asked

"Before two can become one there is something we must do. Here is something sweeter everybody needs. I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss"

"You're waisting your time"

"Drayton I'm hoping comes with this" Columbia said rolling onto her back holding a picture of Drayton above her, kicking her legs in the air "he's what brings everaftering so happy and I can spend a life of endless bliss. Just find who you love through true love's kiss" she brought the picture down and kissed it

"Then you better be prepared for a lot of hard work"

Nubbins Dr. Frank-n-Furter~ Ma Belle Evangeline, The Princess and the Frog/Disney

Look at how he lights up the room Nubbins thought to himself as he watched Dr. Frank n Furter go about talking to the people at the party looking like he belonged there. So far above me yet I...know his heart belongs to only me. You're my creature of the night, so lively, so bright. That someone as beautiful as he could love someone like me.

"Love always finds a way it's true" Nubbins murmured to himself "and I love you, Frank n Furter"

"Love is beautiful, wonderful, love is everything" Frank n Furter said to the crowd "do you agree Nubbins?"

"Yes" Nubbins said having not paid attention to what Frank n Furter had said

Smiling happily Frank n Furter walked over to Nubbins and whispered in his ear "I love you"

Chop Top Pennywise~ I Won't Say I'm in Love, Hercules/Disney

If there's a prize for rotten judgement, Pennywise felt he'd already won it, nobody was worth the aggravation. Been there done that. Looking at Chop Top he wondered who he was kidding he's the earth and heaven to him. He tried to keep it hidden but Luda Mae could see right through him and she knew how he was feeling. Chop Top was all he could think of, his head was screaming at him to get a grip even though he couldn't deny it. At least out loud I won't say I'm in love Pennywise thought to himself as Chop Top gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Richie Stretch~ Love is an Open Door, Frozen/Disney

"Okay Richie can I just, say somethin' crazy?" Stetch asked

"I love crazy!" Richie exclaimed grabbing her upper arms

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face and then suddenly I bump into you!"

"I was thinking the same thing!" Richie said with just as much energy as always "'cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place, but with you I found it and it's nothing like I've ever known before!"

"We can just say goodbye to the pain of the past, we don't have to feel it anymore! Life can be so much more!" Stretch said smiling widely

"With you love is an open door" the two of them said simultaneously

Ash Williams~Zero to Hero, Hercules/Disney

Bless my soul Ash's on a roll, person of the week in every Medieval opinion poll. What a pro he could stop a show. Point him at a Deadite and we're talkin' S.R.O. He was a no one, now he's a hero. Here's a guy with his act down pat. From zero to hero just like that. When he smiled the girls went wild with oohs and aahs. Say amen there he goes again undefeated in an awesome 10 for 10. Who'da thunk. Is he bold? No one's braver. He hit the heights at breakneck speed. Now he's our hero, yes indeed.

This family /d9js1fw~ We are, Keke Palmer (this is about 250 words but that's only because of the list of names)

"We're not your ordinary family but we can all agree that we are close as close can be" Steven sung as he, Connie, Lion, Garnet, Pearl, Aquamarine, Black Pearl, Purple Pearl, Amethyst, Ash, Sunstone, Peridot, Japer, Lapis Lazuli, Bughuul, Samara, Satchiko, Bagul Jr, Moonstone, and his mom and dad sat round the fire

"So it doesn't matter what it looks like we look perfect to me" Rose sang hugging her son

"We got every kind of love we're so lucky indeed" Greg joined playing his guitar

"They can keep talkin' it don't matter to me, cause we are family" Garnet sung

"So what we don't look, act, walk, talk like you do" Amethyst sang nudging Ashs arm

"So what if we hang just to hang, no shame we do what we want to" Ash sighed

"We come from everywhere searching for ones who care" Lapis sang looking over at her boyfriend and 'children'

"Somehow we found it here. We found us a home" Peridot sang nervously

"They can keep on talking it doesn't matter to me" Pearl smiled patting Peridot on the back

"Ok, so the links in our chains makes us strange but really they make us stronger" Jasper spoke, shocking everyone that she contributed

"And we wouldn't replace a thing, mother or father" Connie finished

Ash Amethyst~ A Whole New World, Aladdin/Disney

Driving down a back road Ash had promised to show Amethyst the world wonder by wonder. A new fantastic point of view and there wasn't Pearl to tell her "No" or that they're only dreaming. It was dazzling, bloody, place she never knew, now it's crystal clear that she's in a whole new world with him. Unbelievable sights, indescribable feelings, every turn a surprise, because Ash just ran over a Deadite that was standing in the road.

"Amethyst baby" Ash said wrapping an arm around her shoulder "we've got a new horizon to pursue with every moment better than the last"

Bughuul Lapis Lazuli~ Kiss the Girl, The Little Mermaid/Disney

Sitting on the beach Bughuul and Lapis looked out at the ocean. Glancing at her Bughuul wondered if she wanted to be with him, he knew one way to ask her and that now was his moment, but he was was to shy to try anything.

"Don't stop now" he heard someone whisper "don't try to hide it how, you wanna kiss the girl"

Pulling himself together Bughuul turned Lapis so that she was facing him, gently pulling her into a kiss that was broken when they heard giggling coming from a rock that had Steven peaking up behind it.

Babadook x Blue Diamond~ So Close, Enchanted/Disney (I wrote this for Bakhtak because she said it was her fav out my new couples)

"You were in my arms, and all the world is calm. The music playing on for only two.

So close, together and when I'm with you. So close, to feeling alive" Babadook said as he hid in the shadows of Blue Diamonds court waiting for every one to leave "a life goes by, dreams must die. So close to reaching that famous happy end almost believing this one's not pretend"

"And now you're beside me, and look how far we've come. So far we are. So close" Blue Diamond said once she was alone

"Oh how could I face the faceless days" Babadook said coming out of the shadows

"If I should lose you now?" Blue Diamond wrapping her arms around the monster

Freddy Ghostface~ Love Will Find a Way, Lion King 2/Disney

Ghostface knew that in the perfect world he never knew, he'd never have to face the world alone. He and Freddy could create their own as long as they were together they'll be home. At first Freddy wasn't sure what to do with his feelings, after all he'd strangled his wife in front of their daughter and then tried to kill her, but he realized love is never wrong and it never dies. He could see a perfect world shinning in Ghostface eyes. Neither expected the happiness they felt with each other and they know their love will find a way.

Lipstick Face Demon Kurumi~ Hellfire, Hunchback of Noter Dame/Disney

(BTW I gave Lipstick Face demon the name Lucan so I don't have to keep writing it out)

Gritting his teeth together Lucan began thinking about Kurumis obsession with Shido.

"I'm so much better than that common, vulgar, weak crowd" he grumbled "I feel her, I see her, the sun caught in her raven hair is blazing in me out of all control. Like Hellfire in my skin"

"Lucan're you in here?" Kurumi asked opening the door

"Yeah" He said watching her walk over

"I'm gonna go out for a bit" she gave his a kiss "I'll be back soon"

"Be careful" Lucan said before thinking to himself "spirit, it's your turn choose me or your pyre, be mine or you will burn"

Wheezing Demon x Quinn~ Possession, Sarah McLachlan

"Listen to the voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time, the night is my companion, and solitude my guide" Wheezing demon whispered in Quinns ear as she slept "through this world you've stumbled so many times betrayed, trying to find an honest word. My body aches to breathe your breath, your words keep me alive. Into this night you wander, it's morning that you dread" he lifted his hand to stroke her hair "nothing stands between us here and I won't be denied. I will be the one to hold you down I'll take your breath away and after I'd wipe away the tears. Just close your eyes dear soon we'll be together and you'll never be denied"


End file.
